


Fried brain

by myoldusernamewasstupid



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Epilepsy, Karma has a sister, Karma has seizures, Seizure Alert Dog, Seizures, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 04:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldusernamewasstupid/pseuds/myoldusernamewasstupid
Summary: Karma has epilepsy and tries really hard not to let anyone know that he has seizures.





	Fried brain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have epilepsy or seizure myself, so this is all from research I have done. If I portray anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it, I really don't want to offend anyone.

The last bell for the day rang and everyone, aside from Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Karma, had already left the classroom. Nagisa already stood in the doorway as Karma grabbed his back and walked over to him. Right as Nagisa turned around saying goodbye to Koro-sensei Karma stiffened and suddenly dropped to the ground luckily not hitting his head on any of the tables. Nagisa immediately turned around as he heard the loud thud. Karma!!!!! The bluenett yelled as he saw the redhead lay on the floor muscles twitching and jerking uncontrollably in all directions. Nagisa began to panic as he dropped to his knees next to Karma not knowing what was happening. Karma, what's happening, are you okay, can you hear me!?!? Koro-sensei who was halfway out the window turned around at the sound of Karma falling and seeing him on the ground his limbs jerking in unnatural motions, he started to panic too, and for the first time in a while he felt useless as a teacher having no idea what was happening to his student. Using his Mach 20 speed he immediately got Karasuma-sensei hoping he would know what was going on. Nagisa was still panicking and tears were rolling down his face as Karasuma kneeled down and put Karma's head in his lab saving it from hitting the floor. "Nagisa calm down it's okay he's gonna be alright, can you tell me how long this has already been going for?" Karasuma asked his usual calm tone showing a bit of panic and concern.  
"I.. I don't know, not long." Nagisa said. He was about to say more when Koro-sensei interrupted him.  
"It's been about half a minute." he said.  
"Okay, that's good, continue to count the time and tell me if it hits the five minute mark."  
"Karasuma-sensei what's going on, what's happening to Karma, shouldn't we call an ambulance?" Nagisa asked having calmed down a bit after the reassurance from Karasuma.  
"Karma is having a seizure right now, we only need to call an ambulance if it lasts longer that five minutes, Nagisa do you know if Karma perhaps has epilepsy?"

"No, i don't know, he never mentioned epilepsy or any kind of illness." 

"I see."  
They continued to sit on the floor growing more and more concerned as Karma continued to twitch. Finally after what seemed to be hours Karma's body stilled.  
"What's the time mark?" Karasuma asked looking over to the yellow octopus.  
"Three minutes and 20 seconds."  
Karasumas brow furrowed in concert as he pulled out a tissue to clean the Salvia from Karmas face and rolled him on the side.  
They had to wait another five minutes before Karma finally opened his eyes.  
"Hnngh….. What happened?" he asked still a bit dazed and looking extremely exhausted.  
"You had a seizure." Karasuma told him as he slowly sat up.  
"Oh, well that explains why I'm on the floor, how long did it last?" was all karma said as he leand against the closest wall he could find.  
"How long did it last?!?!?!? Karam how can you be so calm about this, you just had a seizure." Nagisa yelled the concern being obvious in his voice.  
"Nagisa calm down he just woke up." Karasuma turned back to Karma."Your seizure lasted about three minutes and 20 seconds. From your reaction I'm guessing this isn't the first time you had a seizure."  
"Yeah, I used to get them a lot, when I was seven I was diagnosed with epilepsy, got worse around the time I was suspended, that's why I was gone longer than my suspension lasted." He explained in a calm tone.  
Nagisa and the two teachers were shocked they would never have thought that Karma was diagnosed with epilepsy and they had never heard anything from his guardians.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Nagisa asked looking sad and disappointed. Before Karma could answer Koro-sensei interrupted the conversation. "Aren't you supposed to take medication for that?"  
"Of course I take medication, it's the only reason I can even go outside, I used to have up to seven a day and they all lasted longer than three minutes so having one in this long of a time fantastic.I also have a seizure alert dog."  
"You do, then how come you never bring him with you to school?" Koro-sensei asked curious.  
"I haven't had a seizure since two weeks before I started school again, so I thought I'd be okay, and I really hate the stigma around service dogs."  
"That I can understand, but please Karma bring your service dog with you, it will only benefit you and it will help keep you save."  
"Yes,i insist you bring him with you, I know it will probably be a bit annoying but it's for your own safety and health." Karasuma and Koro-sensei said.  
"Fine, fine, I'll bring him with me from now on, but I won't tell the class what he's for. They're gonna ask annoying questions and probably get it all wrong." Karma said annoyed at their insistence.  
"Now I think it's best to get you checkt out at a hospital, three minutes is quite long for a seizure." Karasuma said and before Karma could protest Koro-sensei had already brought them all to the hospital. As he hid outside, the others went inside and asked for a doctor. Thankfully Karma wasn't injured and only had a light bump on his head where he had hit the floor. In the end Koro-sensei had brought Nagisa home and Karasuma had brought Karma home just to make sure the he really was alright. As they entered the yard to the huge house Karam apparently lived in they were greeted by a single loud bark and as Karma opened the door there stood a huge black German shepherd excitedly wagging his tail before he jumped up on his owner.  
"This is Ace my service dog, you can say hello if you want, he's of duty right now." Karma slowly petted Aces back and glancing back to Karasuma-sensei.  
"No thank you, I'd like to speak to your guardians though, is anyone home right now?"  
At those words Karmas face fell from his usually sadistic cheeky smile to a dark look. Karasuma had never seen that expression on Karma before and questioned what it could mean when the redhead gave spoke up.  
" They're oversea, my sister should be her in," Karma checked the time, "about ten minutes though, if you want to wait."  
Karasuma just nodded and Karma invited him inside. 

Even though he didn't feel completely comfortable with Karasuma being here he still didn't change his usual behavior or routine for when he came home. He slipped out of his shoes and lazily threw them in the corner of the entrance hallway before he made his way into the living room, Karasuma following him having also taken his shoes of.  
"You can sit wherever you want." Karma said walking into the kitchen, which was only separate from the living room through a half wall, to start and prepare dinner.  
Karasuma sat down on the couch awkwardly, watching Karma go about in the kitchen and grab things from various cupboards. Karma was just about to start chopping the vegetables when Ace started to jump up on him letting out small whines. Karma seemed to know what the dog wanted as he turned to the sink grabbed a glass and started to fill it with tape water.  
" Ace go get my medication." He said as Ace cam running around the small wall out of the kitchen and into the living room grabbing a small orange bottle from the bookshelf, that was placed in the corner, with her mouth and bringing it back to Karma. Said redhead opened the bottle took out a little white pill popped it into his mouth and swallowed it with the glass of water.  
"Good boy Ace." Karma grabbed a treat out of one of the cupboards and gave it to Ace who happily wagged his tail.  
" Are you alright?" Karasuma asked concerned.  
" Yeah, just had to take my emergency medication, Ace sensed another seizure coming."  
After that they both did their own think in a mildly awkward silence until seven minutes later when they heard the door open.  
" Tadaima. " a voice yelled from the front door.  
" Okaeri. One of my teachers is here, he wants to talk to you. "  
" What did you do this time." the voice yelled back closer this time.  
Karasuma was a little bit shocked that they still acted like there wasn't a teacher in the house, but this wasn't school so he didn't care how Karma acted.  
Right then the door to the living room opened and a woman with the same red hair as Karma but blue instead of mercury eyes stepped in.  
Karasuma stood up from the couch and walked over to the woman stretching out his hand for her to shake.  
"You must be Karma-kuns sister, I'm Tadaomi Karasuma, one of Karmas teachers, it's nice to meet you."  
"Hello, I'm Maria Akabane, it's nice to meet you Mr. Karasuma. May I ask what Karma did this time?"  
" I didn't do anything." Karmas voice came from the kitchen.  
"I don't believe you K. there has to be a reason why your teacher is here, and don't interrupt the conversation." Maria turned back to Karasuma. "I'm sorry about him, now please tell me why you're here."  
"Don't worry Ms Akabane, Karma-kun didn't do anything, I'm only here to inform you that he had a seizure today right before he was about to go home."  
"Oh my God, K. are you okay, see that why I told you to bring Ace with you."  
"Don't worry Ri-nee, it only lasted three minutes and 20 seconds, I didn't get hurt and we already went to the hospital, I'm fine." It sounded more like he was sorry for worrying his sister than the intended annoyed tone Karma was going for.  
" Thank you for bringing him to the hospital Karasuma-sensei. " Maria slightly bowed to show her gratitude.  
" It's no problem, we all were really worried when Karma suddenly fell and no one knew what was happening. Karma also promised us that he'd bring Ace with him from now on. "  
" Oh really, thank God someone was finally able to get through that thick skull of his and convince him that he takes Ace with him."  
" Ri-neeeeee. " A pout appeared on Karmas face as he stood in the kitchen looking slightly annoyed at his sister.  
" Sorry, sorry, I'm just happy and bet Ace is too, that he can finally come with you to school."  
"Well then," Karasuma said as Maria turned back to him, "I think I'll be leaving now, have a nice evening."  
Maria went and showed Karasuma to the door before saying goodbye and walking back to help Karma in the kitchen.  
" You know I'm really proud of you, that you're gonna take Ace with you from now on, though I think you said that you told the teachers when you started school again." Maria hugged Karma from the side before continuing cooking.  
"You'll see it will be way better to have Ace with you when you have another seizure."  
"Yeah I know that, I just hate how annoying and stupid some people are when it comes to sd's, they're gonna ask all these invasive insensitive questions and probably create a whole lot of bullshit rumors and misconception. I don't want to deal with all that idiocy. Also… I don't want to seem weak."  
"Oh K. You're not weak, you're one of the strongest people I know, needing an SD does not mean you're weak. It makes you even stronger because you're able to accept the help you need."  
"Thanks Ri-nee, I feel better now."

Karma had debated I'd he really should bring Ace with him or not, but in the end he knew that it was better to just bring Ace with him before he gets a lecture from Koro-sensei and Nagisa about 'watching out for his health'." Also the decision was easier to make when he had another seizure right after he woke up and Maria had forced him to take Ace with him. So Karma had packed all of Aces essentials put his vest on and made his way up the mountain to the 3E-Classrooms. He had decided to come even earlier that usually to give the teachers a bit more information about his seizures and how they could help, he really didn't want to do it, but again Maria had looked at him with those eyes that said 'you better do it or I will'. So here he was walking the last meter to the old school building, Aces leash around his wrist and hands in his pockets. He knocked on the door to the teachers lounge.  
"Come in." Koro-sensei usually cheery voice said as Karma entered and closed the door, Ace patiently standing beside him.  
"Morning~"  
"Good morning Karma-kun, what are you doing here so early?" Karasuma asked as he looked up from whatever he was doing also grabbing Bitch-senseis attention.  
"Ohhhh, what a cute puppy, can I pet him?" She asked right when she spotted Ace, already making her way over.  
"You can't pet him, he's a service dog for Karma-kun." Karasuma grabbed her wrist effectively stopping her in her steps. "So why are you here?" Karasuma continued, ignoring a pouting Bitch-senseis.  
"Maria-nee said I should give you more information on my seizures." Karma shrugged before continuing as he realized that everyone, including Bitch-senseis was listening.  
"I have three types of seizures, the first type are 'absence seizures' also called 'focal seizures', those are probably the ones I have most. It's when I suddenly lose consciousness or partly lose consciousness, you can recognize them when I suddenly stop doing an activity and just blankly stare at something, sometimes my eyes might roll back a little and I'll be unresponsive. Those kind of seizures are mostly harmless. I don't even realize I'm having one. The second type is one I rarely have, they're called drop seizures, it's when I lose control of my muscles and as the name says will suddenly drop. The seizure itself is usually harmless too, but I might get injured when I suddenly drop and hit my head somewhere. Both of those seizure types are usually very short and last only a few seconds. The third type I have are tonic-clonic-seizures, like the one I had yesterday, if I have one of those that last more than 6 minutes it would be best to call an ambulance. When I have one of those seizures it's best to push everything away from me where I could potentially hurt myself. Lay something soft under my head, though Ace is trained to go under my head in case of a seizure, so I don't hit it on the floor. Ace will sense a seizure from 2 hours to right before it will happen, and will alert me. I don't like people seeing me having a seizure so I might just randomly walk out of the classroom or away from the other so I can lay down somewhere, I prefer the floor, and have my seizure in peace. I have emergency medication that can help with avoiding a seizure, but they don't always do what they're supposed to. I sometimes have myoclonic jerks too, mostly when I'm tired, they're jerks I can't control, usually in my legs or hands. Also there is another think you should know," Karma went a little red at this," if I wet myself, which rarely happens, but I sometimes does, just ignore it. I hate that part of seizures. "  
All three teachers were stunned at the overload of information they just got but thanked Karma for telling them anyways. After that Karma left and went to the classroom hoping he'd be the first one so he could hide Ace under his table so no one would realize there was a dog in the room. 

To his dismay there were already a few students in the room, he must have been in the teachers lounge longer than he originally thought. As Karma entered, no one even looked up, they all continued to do what they were doing until Teraska cam in after him saw the dog and right out yelled.  
"Is that a dog, omg that's a dog you have there. You do know you can't take pets to school."  
Karmas hand twitched as everyone turned to him. This was gonna be annoying. 

"Omg it really is a dog, he's sooooooo cute."  
"I knew he liked to break rules but I'd never think he'd bring a dog to school."  
"Wait I think that's a service dog, do you see the vest."  
"I think you're right, but what would he have a service dog for he's not disabled or anything."  
"You think he's faking so he can take his dog everywhere?" 

This was one of the reasons why Karma hated bringing Ace anywhere, the ignorance and stupidity of some people always annoyed him to no end.  
"Uhm…. Excuse me Karma-kun, you are aware that you can't bring pets to school right." Isogai asked him as he finally turned around.  
"Yes, i am aware, but as you can see, this is no pet but a service dog, and under the law service dogs are allowed everywhere." Karma said annoyed hoping they just leave him alone but knowing they wouldn't.  
"Oh, okay, then why do you have a service dog?" Isogai asked.  
"Yeah, why, you don't seem disabled, you're not blind or deaf or in a wheelchair, so what do you need him for." Another one asked, all the while the whispers were continuing and more students came in taking part in it.  
"I believe my medical history is none of your fucking business, and not all disabilities are visible." Karma was about to just walk of to his seat and sit down when the last students, including Nagisa, and Koro-sensei came in.  
"What's going on?" Koro-sensei asked as he made his way to the front of the class.  
"Karma-kun brought a dog with him and claims that it's a service dog. What even is a service dog?" Terasaka says pointing to Karma,as everyone began to whisper again.  
"Students, calm down, Karma if you'd please come to the front."  
Annoyed Karma went and stood next to Koro-sensei.  
"This, everyone, is Karma-kun service dog, he'll be accompany Karma from today onwards and I can assure you that he is indeed a real service dog. Now for the people who don't know what a service dog is, it's a dog that helps people with certain disabilities with performing tasks specifically for the one person's disability. Now is there anything you want to add Karma-kun?"  
" Yeah, first of all, I'm not gonna answer any questions on why I have him, my medical history is none of your fucking business and I'm not running around asking you for your medical history. Second of all no you can not pet him, you also can't feed him or distract him any other way, he could miss something important and another SD handle ones died because their service dog was being distracted." Karma ended his speech with a dark look and walked back to his seat where he tugged Ace under the table so he's out of the way. As Koro-sensei started the lesson everyone still stared at him and Ace, whispers went on throughout the whole period and a few times Karma had to kick the chair of the person in front of him so he'd stop trying to pet Ace. When it was finally five minute break between classes he thought he'd be able to get away but he didn't even make it out of his seat before everyone was around him asking to pet Ace. Luckily Nagisa came to his rescue and was able to get him out of the classroom. This continued all the way to fifth period, when Ace suddenly jumped up from her laying position under the table and started pawing Karmas leg.  
The redhead immediately stood up and first no one said anything since Karma often randomly left the classroom to skip because he was bored, but as he didn't immediately walk out the door nor make any remark about how bored he was they looked up. Karma made his way to Koro-sensei who was currently writing on the board.  
"I'm gonna have a seizure, is there somewhere I can lay down?" He whispered fully aware of the class eyes that stared at him as Ace pawed at his leg again.  
"Sure, you can go into the teachers lounge, I think it's safest for you and no one goes in there aside from the teachers" Koro-sensei whispered back before continuing where he left of completely ignore Karma who just left.  
Karma made his way to the lounge as Ace grew more and more insistence. He opened the door completely ignoring Bitch-senseis.  
"I'm going to have a seizure." He announced before he pushed the coffee table out of the way and laid down,Ace immediately crawling under his head. Not one minute later and Karma was seizing up as his body began to jerk, thrusting legs and arms in unnatural motions. Bitch-senseis was shocked and panicking as Karma started to make weird noises and drool started to drip out of his mouth, but Karasuma held her back and timed his seizure to make sure it didn't last longer than five minutes. Not two minutes later and Karmas body stopped jerking, showing the end of the seizure. It took a lot longer for Karma to regain consciousness this time and as he woke up he just wiped his drool away and layed down on the couch being completely exhausted.  
By the time he was awake again Bitch-senseis was in her lesson teaching the last period of the day and Karma made his way down the mountain just wanting to go home. He hadn't had two seizures on two days in a row in a long time and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to switch medications again. 

The weeks continued on like this, the others still asking him to pet Ace or annoying him with questions about his disability, Karma still leaving everytime Ace alerted him and laying on the floor in the teachers lounge until he had his seizures, afterwards sleeping on the couch for a bit and occasionally going back to the lessons. He didn't have a seizure everyday but they became more frequent again. Sometimes when Ace alert him with enough time for him to still take his medication he'd excuse himself to the toilet, take the pill and came back. That was until two and a half week after he first brought Ace with him. Karma was still sitting in the classroom, even though it was lunch time, talking about his newest assassination plan with Isogai and Terasakas group playing video games in the corner,when Nakamura, and two other girls came in and started looking over Isogais shoulder to see what they were talking about. Nakamura slowly walked closer to Karma side right where Ace was sitting attentive as ever. Karma being very invested in the plan failed to realize this and Nakamura started petting Ace, and since Ace was a dog and really liked being petted he got distracted by the ear scratches. After a ten minutes Karma finally realized what was going on when he was about to grab something to drink from his bag and saw Nakamura hand retract from Aces head.  
"Ace focus." He said and glared at Nakamura who didn't look the slightest bit sorry. He was about to snap at her when Ace suddenly jumped up on him repeatedly telling him he was about to have a big seizure in the next minute or so. Karma jumped up, which startled everyone in the room, and was about to run outside to get to the teachers lounge but halfway through the classroom he realized it was to late.  
"Fuuuck….shit… Uh...floor. No ambulance." Was all he said before he sank to the floor. As his body began to stiffen, Ace jumped forwards and was able to get his body under Karmas head before said boy started to have a full blown clonic-tonic-seizure. His head overstretched and his limbs started jerking and twitching. Everyone in the room was shocked, no one moved for a few seconds before they all apniced not knowing what was happening. Isoga was kneeling next to Karma, he was about to hold his arms down so the wouldn't hit the tables like they did before bit Ace growled and snapped at him. One of the girls finally thought about getting a teacher and ran to get whomever they could find first. Isogai still tried to hold him down but wa unsuccessful as Ace repeatedly snapped at him, when the girls finally returned with Karasuma-sensei.  
"Okay everyone, came down, push the chairs and tables away, can anybody tell me how long this been going on?."  
Everyone hurried up to push the tables aside while glancing down on Karma who by now was moaning and had drool around his mouth again.  
To Karasuma-sensei question if anybody knew how long its been they all said no, but guess it had been maybe two minutes. So Karasuma looked at the time again and roughly two minutes later, right when Karasuma was about to call an ambulance not being sure if it had already been five minutes, his body finally stilled again. Everyone was quite, think to themselves and trying to work out what just happened. Karma woke up quite fast for this long of a seizure when he opened his eyes roughly ten minutes later. Luckily no more students had come in while he had his seizures but as lunch back would be over in a few moments they all slowly trickled in again, but stopped as they saw what was going on.  
"Is that Karma, is he okay."  
"What happened?"  
Those were the first things Karma heard when he woke up, in an instant he was annoyed that he hadn't been able to get to the teachers lounge in time.  
"Hey Karma-kun, are you back with us."  
He heard Karasuma-sensei voice ask him as he slowly sat up, wiped away the drool and looked up into the worried face of his classmates. Right now he really wished Nagisa had picked another day to get sick so he could get him out of this situation.  
" Yeah yeah, I'm back, how long did it last this time?"  
"We're not sure but around four minutes."  
"No wonder i feel so exhausted if it lasted that long." Karma mumbled before wincing as he felt his arms again which hurt like a bitch, inspecting them he already found a few bruises probably from his arms hitting the table legs.  
" Karma-kun, I think you should explain what happened to your classmates, they all seem really worried Karasuma-sensei said.  
" Fine fine, not like I actually have a choice. "  
So with those words Karma got up took Aces leash grabbed the next chair he could find placed it in front of the class sat down tugged Ace under the chair and waited till everyone was seated.  
"I will now tell you why I have this service dog, so you all stop distracting him and putting me in danger." he glared at Nakamura even though she was already leaking tears. " I have something called epilepsy, which means I have seizures. A seizure happens when the neurons in your brain repeatedly fire electrical impulses and if a seizure last long enough it can quite literally fry your brain. I have Ace so he can alert me to a seizure before it happens, so that I can find a large place to lay down where I can't hurt myself. So if Ace is distracted and doesn't alert me to a seizure, I will randomly drop and have a seizure wherever I am right now and maybe even hit my head on a corner on my way down. Which is why it's extremely important to not distract Ace. I have three types of seizures,, the one you just saw was a clonic-tonic-seizure, I usually go into the teachers lounge to lay down their when Ace alerts me to a seizure, but today I was unable to do that since someone, " another glare at Nakamura," decided it was a good idea to distract a service dog, Ace alerted me to late and I was unable to make it outside before I had the seizure. Now to what you can do when I have a seizure, lay something under my head so I don't hit it on the floor, usually Ace will use his body to do that. If there are any tables or so near me where I could potentially get hurt on, push them away, never absolutely never try to hold me down, don't call an ambulance unless the seizure lasts longer than five minutes or if I'm injured, and when it's over roll me on the side. There's nothing more you can do. Now my other two types of seizures are firstly drop seizures, means I will randomly lose control of my muscles and just drop to the floor this usually last only a few seconds,and secondly something called absence seizures, when I have one of those it might seem like I'm spacing out and I don't even realize it happening, so when you see me having one of those, don't worry I'm okay. So with this I hope you're all happy to finally have all your answers, I'm gonna go lay down now because seizures are fucking exhausting. " With that Karma walked out of the room Ace walking next to him leaving a stunned classroom behind. 

After the long speech from Karma everyone had apologized to him for being rude and no one tried to pet Ace ever again without asking and having been given the okay, they also worried everytime Karma would suddenly leave without and explanation. It happen a few more time that Karma would have a seizure while classmates were with him but thanks to the 'seizure help course' Koro-sensei had made them all go through they had effectively learnt what they had to do and how to help.


End file.
